First Love
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: A gift-fic for White Eclipse of Misfortune. Vanitas never fell in love with any girl before. He only have his cousins, Sora and Hikari, and his friends. But, after saving one girl from a beating, he finally feels something around this girl. Vanitas/OC. AU. One-shot.


**A/N: A gift fic for White Eclipse of Misfortune ^^**

**WARNING FOR VANITAS' LANGUAGE!**

**Kyoko © White Eclipse of Misfortune**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Hikari © me**

* * *

It was yet another day at high school for Kyoko. She's one of the students at Destiny Islands' High School. The blonde haired girl is one of the best female fighters at school. Well, next to the stubborn and reckless brunette of course. She's also popular among the male population. Her silent and cool attitude make the boys go head over heels for her.

Kyoko's appearance is very tall and lean. She has her long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her round blue eyes matched her hair color perfectly. She was now currently, wearing the annual Destiny Islands' High School uniform. A white shirt with a blue pattern tie, a matching light blue pattern skirt, knee high socks, and brown shoes.

Right now, Kyoko was walking down the sandy road towards school. She tucked her stray hair behind her ear and sighed heavily.

Suddenly an arm went around her neck. Kyoko glanced to her left and saw one of her friends, Hikari, the stubborn and reckless fighter. She's Kyoko's best friend. Kyoko doesn't even know how they even be best friends. A girl this cheerful and reckless just happens to help Kyoko escape from Seifer's gang. And Kyoko was first impressed that Hikari knocked the life out of Seifer and Rai.

So that she think what made her befriend with Hikari.

"Mornin', Kyoko~!" Hikari sang.

"Morning." Kyoko smiled at her friend.

"So? Did that Seifer bothered you again? Did that stupid air-headed freak bothered you? How about that girl? What's her name? Oh yeah! Larxene! Did she and her gang bother you? I can beat them up for you! and I'm sure your brother would love to see me beat the crap out of them!" Hikari kept on saying to beat the people who dare bother her friend.

Kyoko giggled as she slapped Hikari lightly at the back of her head. "No, no, no, no," She shook her head. "They didn't bother me and I'm sure Roxas would love to help you." She smiled.

Hikari crossed her arms and pouted, "Bummer… Today's going to be boring…" She slumped down.

Kyoko gave a smile and then frown as she saw a certain jet black haired boy. This boy was really looking very pissed off today, more than usual. Usually, this boy is always flirting with other girls or either playing ruff Hikari's hair with Sora and Ventus. But, today, he seemed to be more pissed off that ever! What happen to him yesterday?

"Hey, Hikari?" Kyoko started as Hikari turned her head towards her. "What's wrong with you cousin?" She asked curiously.

"Oh! The three of us had a fight with one of the Orgy's member, Xigbar? Yeah, he mocked! He said 'Oh! You little brats should've stayed home with your mommies!'" Hikari mimicked the exact same thing that happened. "Then, Vanitas challenged him, Xigbar called back up and it's Saix! So me and Sora joined in the duel as well! So I guess that explains the bandage on my cheek!" She continued.

"It's Sora and I, Hikari…" Kyoko sighed. "And you always got new bruise and cuts almost every day. I swear that you're actually a boy underneath that thick skull you have!" She scolded.

Hikari only grinned sheepishly, "Well… what can I say? I have to protect the girls! You know how boys here at DIHS! They're creepy! Well, not all actually."

Kyoko couldn't help but giggled at her friend. They both decided to go to class and wait for their homeroom teacher, Squall Leonhart, to enter the classroom. Kyoko and Hikari snickered as one of their classmate call Mr. Leon 'Squall'. It was the ninja spunky girl, Yuffie.

* * *

Soon after, the rest of the girls came into the classroom. Kyoko rolled her eyes as the girls came in with their skirts really above their knees, ties untied, their shirt was unbutton to their chest, makeup all over their faces, and their hair all curled up. Hikari began to fake vomit as she faked to chocking herself with her hands. Kyoko shook at Hikari while giggling.

The girls noticed both Kyoko and Hikari. One of them, walked over towards them both with her arms crossed and her friends right behind her.

"What do you think you're talking about?" She said as she flipped her hair, eyelashes fluttering.

Hikari made a disgusted look, "EW! That's disturbing! My eyes! My blue innocent eyes!" She cried out while laughing.

"Stop that! You're acting like a child!" Kyoko smacked Hikari's head.

"Well, I am!" Hikari said proudly as she puffed her chest out, pouting a thumb to herself.

"SHUT UP!" The girl yelled. Kyoko and Hikari glanced over to her with a glare. The girl flinched and paled as she saw Kyoko's and Hikari's death glare. Never disturb when these two are joking with each other. "You think that glare of yours going to work?" She spat.

"Yes!" Kyoko hissed.

The girl grabbed Kyoko's tie and pulled her closer, glaring at her as well. Hikari stood up, but the girl's friends blocked her way to help Kyoko. "Listen here you little freak, your brother may be Roxas, but I still hate you." She smirked.

"Let's see what would my perfectly good nails do to you pretty little face!" The girl narrowed her nails to Kyoko's cheek.

"HEY! Stop that you big bully! I'm really going to kill you now!" Hikari screamed as she kicked both of the girls, who were holding her back, right at their stomach.

The other girls quickly pushed Hikari down to the floor, hurting her in the process. She got a large cut on her arm and it was bleeding. The brunette glared at them, but her glare wasn't compared to Kyoko's. The blonde was mad at the girlie girl in front of her for hurting her BF. This girl is going to pay.

"You'll pay what you have done to Hikari…" Kyoko hissed out as she punched the girl's, whose name is Emi.

Hikari stared wide eyes at Kyoko. She grinned and cheered for her. Kyoko gave a smile and she was once again grabbed by Emi's friends. Emi growled as she tries to stand up. Emi huffed and slapped Kyoko, who in return didn't flinched.

"Pathetic…" Emi laughed. "You think that you can defeat me, along with that rag?" She said as she pointed her finger to Hikari.

"Well? Think again." Emi raised her fist up.

"Stop that…" someone said calmly.

The jet black haired boy grabbed Emi's wrist and pushed her away from Kyoko. "Don't you know that you're hurting my cousin's friend?" He asked.

"Va-Vanitas-kun!" The girls squealed while Kyoko and Hikari rolled their eyes.

Vanitas growled and glared at the girls. The girls flinched and ran off. The jet black haired boy sighed heavily as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He walked calmly towards Hikari, who was giving him the looks.

"I think new cuts would be on you each day in one year." Vanitas sighed heavily as he helped the brunette up to her feet. He placed Hikari's right arm over his shoulder as he guided her out of the classroom.

"Well, that's me!" Hikari proudly grinned. "See you later, Kyoko!" Hikari waved to her with her free hand.

Kyoko nodded, "T-Thank you… Vanitas…" She gave a smile.

Vanitas raised his hand and smirked a bit.

Hikari snickered and slapped Vanitas' head. He glared and gave a look at his cousin. Kyoko shook her head and sighed heavily, smiling also.

Leon decided to enter the class with a glare at Yuffie, who grinned in return. Kyoko returned to her seat and grabbed her books. She couldn't help but think about Vanitas, something about him makes her feel… different.

* * *

The sky began to get darker by the minute, there's going to be a big storm soon. Kyoko sighed heavily, she already checked the Nurse's office and she can't find Hikari anywhere too! Where could she be?

Kyoko decided to go home; maybe Hikari has already been send back home. She stopped right away as she saw raindrops began to drip down from the clouds. She sighed heavily. She didn't bring her umbrella with her today. The blonde girl cursed slightly. With one last glance at the sky, she decided to run to her house.

Just as Kyoko was about to make a run for it, she bumps into someone. She stumbled back a few steps and rubbed her nose. It was a hard impact with someone's built chest. She groaned a bit as she look up to see Vanitas's yellow eyes. Kyoko couldn't help but blushed at the teen in front of her.

"Hey," Vanitas greeted.

"Um… Oh! Hey back." Kyoko finally snaps out of her daydream. "What are you doing here Vanitas?" She asked curiously.

Vanitas look away and gave a shrugged. "Well… Hikari told me to pick you up and escort you back home. It's pouring out here, you could catch a cold." He said as he reached his hand out from under his umbrella.

Kyoko smiled and walk aside underneath Vanitas' umbrella. She began to feel nervous because of the silence. She glanced over at Vanitas with her blue eyes. She blushed; Vanitas looked very handsome even if he's a lot like Sora. His jet black spiky was wet from the rain, his yellow eyes seemed to be glowing and his calm and cool attitude make him very popular.

"So…." Kyoko began. "Where's Hikari anyway?"

Vanitas stared at her and sighed. "The cut _Emi_ gave her was a deep one. She's at the hospital now, getting a few stitches. I can't believe she has another scar to add… She's a girl for Pete's sake." The black haired boy face palmed.

Kyoko giggled. "She IS your cousin and Sora's sister… What more can you possible ask?"

"Hmm," Vanitas hummed. "Good point."

Vanitas stared at the smaller girl beside him. Something about this girl makes him feel weird. He doesn't even know what the feeling is, but it is something. Hikari had mentioned something about this feeling before with Sora at the hospital. She had asked Vanitas to pick Kyoko up. At first, Vanitas refused, but soon after, he agrees.

The jet black haired boy kept on staring at Kyoko, she was soaking wet. He was too, but he's a guy and Kyoko's a girl. He did the one thing Hikari would love him to do, lend Kyoko his handkerchief.

"Here… Wipe yourself with it." Vanitas looked away, trying to hide his blush.

Kyoko raised her eyebrow and took the handkerchief. She began to wipe the raindrops off of her cheeks. When they were waiting for the streetlight to turn green, a strong wind blew Vanitas' handkerchief away to the street. Kyoko gasp and bends down to reach out for the handkerchief. Unnoticed to her, a car was speeding towards her.

Vanitas quickly grabbed Kyoko by her waist and pulled her away from the street. He pulled her closer and let himself get soaked by water.

"JACKASS!" Vanitas yelled as he raised his fist at the car that almost ran Kyoko over.

"Damn him… Hey, Kyoko? Are you okay?" Vanitas asked as he rubbed his neck. He stared at Kyoko for a moment; she was still shocked by the little incident. "Hey, it's okay now… Let's get you back home." He cooed, trying to calm the girl down.

"T-Thank you Vanitas…" Kyoko smiled and gave a hug.

Vanitas was shocked… no one has ever hugged him before except for his mom, dad, Sora, and Hikari. He blush a bit and hugged Kyoko back. They both were hugging each other until some people crossed by them both. They quickly pulled apart from each other and Vanitas quickly grabbed the umbrella. They both coughed and held each other's hand.

Kyoko look up to him with a blush as Vanitas did the same.

They both were holding hands until they reached their destination.

* * *

"You what?! Ohohoho! Vanitas! Didn't know you had it in ya!" Sora joked as he nudges Vanitas at his ribs.

"Yeah! You and Kyoko are perfect!" Hikari joined in.

Vanitas scowled at the two brunettes, who in return whistled innocently. He sighed heavily as he stared out the window. He remembered perfectly that after he took Kyoko home, she gave him her number. He saved the number to his cell phone and kept on texting with her until dinner.

He never really had a girlfriend before, never.

But, maybe Kyoko will be perfect for him.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Birthday White Eclipse of Misfortune! Hope you like this fic ^^**

**R&R please ^^**


End file.
